El nacimiento de la oscuridad
by IBlackIDarkI
Summary: naruto tiene una hermana gemela, y ambos tienen la mitad del kyubi, sin embargo naruto al recibir maltratos de los aldeanos se ira llenando del odio, mientras que su hermana sera una persona alegre pero a bese se comportaría como una tímida cuando esta sera de otras personas, sin embargo ambos llegaran a pelear ya que seré para proteger/eliminar a todos los habitantes de konoha
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Estamos en el Valle del Fin, Donde se podia ver Una énorme Destrucción Pero Un poco Lejos se podia ver ONU Enfrentamiento Que ESTABA A punto de Akbar que se era Entre Hitomi uzumaki y Uzumaki Naruto, Ambos hermanos Estaban peleando Donde se definiría el futuro de Ambos, donde naruto empezó a reunir una enorme cantidad de chakra de color negro, mientras que ella tenía una gran cantidad de chakra de color azul en su mano también.

En eso ambos empezaron a correr para poner fin a esta escena, rasengan gritaron naruto / hitomi, y en eso cuando ambas bolas de energía una vez que chocaron se empieza a crear una enorme luz brillante que empieza a cubrir todo el lugar.

Algún tiempo atrás.

Se podía ver a dos pequeños niños que tenían alrededor de 8 años, el niño que tenía un cabello rubio revuelto que se paraba y terminaba en puntas diseminadas por toda la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanca, y las mejillas tenían tres marcas como bigotes de zorro en cada lado, tiene una camisa de color negro y en su espalda tenía el símbolo de los Uzumaki de color rojo, al igual que tenía unos pantalones cortos color negro, la niña tenía el cabello blanco pero tenía las puntas de su cabello de color rojo, era tan largo que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas aun amarrado en una extraña cola de caballo muy arriba en la cabeza y solo dejaba dos mechones largos de pelo a cada lado de su cara, sus ojos eran de color " gris-rojizo ", no era color rojo intenso pero tampoco era color rosa, era como color vino,pero tenía unos lentes oscuros que los usaba para ocultar sus ojos, su piel blanca, además de que las mejillas tenían tres marcas como bigotes de zorro en cada lado, vestía una chamarra de color gris con el mismo color de la espalda de Uzumaki color negro, la ropa era grande, varias tallas más grande que la que usaba las manos, la parte de la cara y las piernas antes del inicio de las rodillas permanecían ocultas de bajo de la chamarra y unos pantalones cortos de color de la cara y las piernas antes del inicio de las rodillas permanentes ocultos de bajo de la chamarra y unos pantalones cortos de color de la cara y las piernas antes del inicio de las rodillas permanentes ocultos de bajo de la chamarra y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

Ambos iban corriendo, pero la niña dejaba sus pasos, huellas de pintura, color azul cielo, su cara cambiaba algo de felicidad al igual que cambiaba a una cara de miedo, y viceversa, mientras el niño tenía una cara seria, mientras miraba a veces de reojo a esas personas que los estaban persiguiendo

Una cosa así sería una niña para la que no nos dejen en paz, pensó Naruto, mientras empezaba a llevar una de sus manos a uno de sus bolígrafos, pero en eso se hacía cuando escucho una voz.

Oni-chan esto es divertido, pero es mejor que te apures o nos atraparan, dijo hitomi, con una sonrisa mientras mira a su hermano.

Está bien, además tienes razón, es divertido, respondió naruto, devolviendo la sonrisa.

En eso ambos siguieron corriendo, hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, para luego esconderse en uno de los arbustos.

Oni-chan al fin pudimos escapar de ellos, dijo hitomi.

Si, ahora es mejor descansar un poco, dijo naruto en eso cuando se comenzó a sentar en el suelo en eso, escucho un pequeño grito de su hermana.

Que pasa, pregunto naruto, al ver su hermana con algo de miedo.

Mira oni-chan, dijo hitomi, mientras señalaba el lugar de donde había venido, pero en eso vio que había habido marcas de pintura.

En eso naruto rápidamente levantados los pies de su hermana en eso vio que sus sandalias tenían algo de pintura, es decir, comenzó a quitarse, luego de eso comenzó a quitarse los suyos.

Que haces oni-chan, pregunto hitomi.

Diez tomas esto, y tú me sentí los tuyos para así alejarlos de aquí, dijo naruto.

Pero ellos sí que atraparon el darán una paliza, dijo hitomi, con algo de miedo.

Descuida yo me encargo de ellos, dijo naruto, mientras empezaba a salir de su escondite, para empezar a correr hacia el lugar donde había venido.

Oni-chan, por favor no te vallas, grito hitomi, al parecer a tu hermano correr, en que ella callo de rodillas para luego empezar a llorar, pero después de algunos minutos se escuchó una pequeña explosión, cosa que rápidamente ella va corriendo hacia el lugar donde se hizo eso esa explosión, ya que dentro de ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando estaba un punto de llegar a un lugar donde las personas se quedaron atrás, que ya se estaba revocando de ese lugar con varias risas, pero en eso vio que algunas heridas, luego de haberlo desaparecido en que volvió a correr hacia ese lugar, en que pudo ver que su hermano estaba tirado en medio de un pequeño cráter.

Oni-chan, grito ella, para luego empezar a correr hacia donde estaba el, pero una vez que llego pudo haber tenido varias heridas, además de que la salía la sangre de su cuerpo, pero lo que más lo asaltaba ojo izquierdo le salía sangre.

Continuara.


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Cuatro años después de aquel acontecimiento.

"No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto" pensaba naruto mientras miraba hacia a todos lagos con su único ojo que tenía ya que el otro estaba vendado con una venda blanca, en eso fue fijándose uno a uno a sus compañeros para luego dirigir su vista hacia iruka.

Hoy es el examen de graduación para convertirse en Genin y así empezar su vida como ninjas al servicio de Konohagakure, y en eso mientras que Iruka seguía explicando naruto dio un pequeño suspiro para luego dirigir su vista a su hermana.

Hitomi tranquilízate, dijo naruto en voz baja mientras miraba a su hermana que estaba temblando.

Pe-pe-pero oni-chan, e-e-es que ten-ten-tengo mu-mucho mi-mi-e-e-do, dijo hitomi con un teme tartamudeo.

Descuida, todo saldrá bien, dijo naruto.

Pe-pe-pero yo-yo, en eso hitomi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano.

Hitomi yo siempre estaré con tigo, en las buenas y en las malas, además cambia esa tu actitud ya que eso no va con tigo, ya que si sigues con esa actitud yo te quitare el cargo de hokage, dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Eso no, yo me convertiré en hokage antes que tú, grito hitomi, cosa que se escuchó en todo el salón, en eso hitomi se dio cuenta que había gritado muy fuerte, en eso rápidamente se le puso la cara roja para luego sentarse rápido y taparse su cara con sus brazos.

Jejeje, esa actitud me gusta, dijo naruto.

O-ni-chan, te ma-ta-re, dijo hitomi con un aura que pedía sangre, cosa que naruto al ver eso solo pudo tragar en seco.

Hermana tranqui, pero en eso naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando en eso recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, mandándole a estrellarse con la pared.

En eso todos al escuchar aquel ruido rápidamente voltearon y en eso vieron a un naruto que estaba estrellado en la pared, para luego de eso ver a su hermana que tenía un puño en alto, en eso hitomi al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada ella se desmayó.

Después de algunos minutos, hitomi empezaba a despertarse ya que estaba siendo movida por una persona al igual que escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, en eso ella empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, y una vez que los tubo abiertos por completo, ella pudo ver a su hermano que lo estaba despertando.

Hitomi, despierta ya que dentro de poco será tu turno, dijo naruto.

En eso hitomi tardo varios segundos para poder levantar la cabeza y en ese momento pudo ver como Sakura había aprobado perfectamente el examen al crear tres réplicas de sombra de ella misma frente a Iruka.

hitomi Uzumaki pasa al frente por favor, dijo iruka en eso al oír aquellas palabras de su maestro hicieron que hitomi diera un pequeño salto y se quedara quieta como piedra, por lo cual Naruto tuvo que llevarla casi arrastrando al frente del salón.

Podría quedarme aquí iruka sensei, pregunto naruto.

Lo lamento, pero no puedes ya que esto es un examen, dijo iruka, por lo cual naruto al escuchar aquello solo dio un suspiro para luego de eso se dio media vuelta para irse al asiento más cercano de ahí.

Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho porque hitomi solo logro hacer 2 sellos de manos antes de caer desmallada, en eso naruto al ver aquello solo dio un suspiro.

"Otra vez ya se volvió a desmayarse", pensaba Iruka mientras veía con frustración a la gemela Uzumaki, pero en eso salió de sus pensamientos cuando en eso escucho las risas de sus alumnos.

Malditos dejen de reírse de mi hermana, grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que realizaba un sello de mano, y en eso unas explosiones de humo aparecieron al lado de todos los niños que estaban riéndose, para luego de eso aparecieron varias réplicas de naruto pero estos tenían un kunai cada uno, listos para atravesar las gargantas y pechos de aquellos niños.

Pero en eso antes de que los clones hagan un movimiento en eso se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

Oni-chan, por favor no les hagas nada, dijo hitomi, en eso naruto al escuchar la petición de su hermana el rápidamente deshizo los clones para luego ir hacia donde se encontraba su hermana para luego cargarla entre sus manos, y retirarse del lugar.

Mientras que todos estaban asustados al ver aquella actitud de naruto, ya que vieron que naruto había hecho varias réplicas además de que estaba dispuesto a matarlos.

Volviendo con naruto.

Este se encontraba recostado en un árbol, al igual que su hermana se encontraba a su a lado.

Gracias oni-chan, por no hacerles daño, dijo hitomi.

Sabes bien que yo siempre te are caso a tus peticiones, dijo naruto.

Gracias oni-chan, dijo hitomi con una enorme sonrisa.

No es nada, pero no entiendo porque sigues con ese tonto sueño de convertirte en hokage, dijo naruto con una cara seria.

Porque, pregunto hitomi.

Tú quieres ser reconocida por estas estúpidas personas, además de que ya olvidaste de lo que nos hicieron, dijo naruto.

En eso hitomi se puso algo triste ya que su hermano tenía razón ya que ellos desde que eran niños eran maltratados por llevar una carga que ellos no habían pedido, y gracias a ese maltrato y odio ella había perdido su cabello ya que era su más anhelado tesoro, hace algunos años atras.

[Flash back]

Dos años atrás, era de noche y hitomi andaba caminando por las calles con unas bolsas, ya que había ido a comprar algunos víveres, aunque el dueño de la tienda le había vendido al doble del precio original, ya que le había dicho que los monstruos tenían que pagar impuestos, sin embargo ella al no tener otra tuvo que comprar los víveres.

Tengo que apurarme antes que mi oni-chan, se preocupe por mí y venga a, buscarme, pensó hitomi, en eso ella empezó a correr sin embargo llego a tropezar con un ninja que estaba saliendo de un bar, haciéndola soltar el bolso al igual que ella callo al suelo.

Qué demonios, dijo aquel ninja, cuando en eso pudo ver a hitomi.

Maldito monstruo, dijo el ninja, en eso hitomi al escuchar la voz que aquel sujeto se empezó a asustar.

Ahora pagaras por haberme quitado a mi familia, dijo el ninja mientras empezaba a sacar un kunai.

En eso hitomi al ver aquello ella quiso escapar pero en eso ella fue agarrada por el cabello.

Por favor, pégueme o hágame lo que quiera pero suélteme mi cabello rogaba hitomi entre llantos.

En eso aquel hombre al escuchar aquello saco una sonrisa para luego de eso le corto el cabello dejándole muy corto.

En eso hitomi al ver aquello ella se quedó paralizada, mientras le empezaba a salir las lágrimas de los ojos.

[Fin del flash back]

Si, por ello como te dije quiero convertirme en hokage para que así todos ellos me respeten y me reconozcan, dijo hitomi.

Está bien, si ese es tu sueño yo hare que ese sueño se haga realidad, dijo naruto, y en eso naruto se dio cuenta que alguien venia, por lo cual disimuladamente empezó a sacar un kunai, pero no paso mucho cuando en eso naruto se dio cuenta que era iruka por lo cual él se empezó a relajar.

Sabía que aquí estarían ustedes dos, dijo iruka.

Iruka-sensei, que haces aquí, preguntó hitomi.

Vine a ver como estabas, pregunto iruka.

Estoy bien gracias a mi oni-chan, dijo hitomi.

Ya veo, dijo iruka.

Gracias Iruka-sensei, dijo hitomi.

Y eso porque, pregunto iruka.

Usted siempre se preocupa por nosotros, además sé que ha sido flexible en algunas ocasiones con las normas conmigo ya que siempre me desmayo la mayoría de las veces, dijo hitomi, en eso Iruka no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras por lo que se levantó y empezó a retirarse.

No hay de que, es mi trabajo, además a ti te tengo que agradecer ya que tú eres la única que puede controlar a tu hermano cuando él se enfurece, dijo Iruka, mientras miraba de reojo a naruto, pero naruto solo lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción.

En ese momento paso Mizuki junto a Iruka con una notoria sonrisa en su cara y se notaba que se dirigía dónde estaban los gemelos Uzumaki.

Iruka no le dio mayor importancia porque tenía la confianza de que Mizuki está bajo su mando además de que era un viejo amigo, no creía que les hiciera nada, así que se dirigió a su oficina. Todavía quedaba mucho papeleo para que los aprobados se convirtieran en Genin oficialmente.

Algunas Horas después naruto junto con hitomi estaban cenando en su casa.

Oni-chan perdóname, dijo hitomi.

Y eso porque, pregunto naruto.

Por mi culpa perdistes un año en la academia, ya que a estas alturas tú ya serias un genin o superior, dijo hitomi.

Deja de decir tonterías, tú más que nadie sabes que yo no tengo interés en convertirme en un shinobi, respondió naruto.

Entonces porque te inscribiste, pregunto hitomi.

Lo hice por ti ya que quiero permanecer a tu lado, además de que te quiero ayudar a cumplir tus sueños, dijo naruto.

Gracias oni-chan, dijo hitomi.

Ve a descansar yo me encargare de la limpieza, dijo naruto, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y empezaba a llevarse los platos de la mesa para empezar a lavarlos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a su habitación y acostarse en su cama, después de algunas horas hitomi se despertó, y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

Lo siento oni-chan, no quiero que por mi culpa vuelvas a perder el año, por ello hare lo que nos dijo misuki-sense, dijo hitomi, mientras empesaba a salir de su habitación silenciosamente.

[Flash back]

Misuki se encontraba frente a los gemelos, por lo cual naruto una vez que vio a misuke el empezó a verlo con algo de ira, mientras ponía a hitomi detrás de él.

Será mejor que te vallas de aquí ya que tu presencia me molesta, dijo naruto mientras miraba fijamente a misuki.

Oni-chan, no deberías tratar así a misuki-sensei, dijo hitomi, en eso naruto al oir aquello solo apretó los dientes para luego darse media vuelta.

Escuche que volvistes a reprobar los exámenes, dijo misuki.

Si, dijo hitomi, con la cabeza agachada.

Sé que iruka sensei es duro, pero no está en contra de ti, ya que el quiere que seas fuerte, con todo su corazón, pero eso nunca sucederá si te es fácil las cosas, ya que él es como ustedes, no pudo conocer a sus padres, dijo misuki.

Pero esta vez realmente quería graduarme, dijo hitomi.

Bueno, si realmente quieres aprobar te enseñare una forma de hacerlo, pero no quiero que iruka se entere, dijo misuku.

Enserio misuki-sensei, dijo hitomi.

Si, respondió misuki con una sonrisa.

Y cual seria, pregunto hitomi.

Bueno, tienes que obtener el pergamino prohibido que se encuentre en la torre del hokage y una vez que lo tengas practica uno de los jutsus que hay en ahí, y una vez que lo domines vienes mañana a la academia y le muestras a iruka uno de esos jutsus y te aseguro que te aprobara, dijo misuki, con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Enserio eso es genial, dijo hitomi.

Por cierto ve a esta dirección de este papel, hay podrás practicar tranquilamente dijo misuki, mientras le daba el papel, para luego retirarse del lugar.

O istes eso, oni-chan, podre aprobar, dijo hitomi.

[Fin del flash back]

Lo siento oni-chan, por desobedecerte, dijo hitomi, mientras empezaba a correr por las calles.

En una de las salas de la torre del hokage, iruzen, junto a varios ninjas se encontraban reunidos, ya que estaban hablando de la nueva selección de los genin, cuando en eso un ambu aparece al lado del hokage, para luego murmurarle algunas cosas en el oído.

Que como es posible esto, dijo iruzen.

Hokage-sama que es lo que sucede, pregunto un ninja.

Acabo de enterarme que uno de los gemelos uzumaki robo el pergamino prohibido, dijo iruzen, en eso todos al oír aquello empezaron a murmullar entre ellos.

Y que hacemos ahora, dijo otro ninja.

Todos traerme a los gemelos uzumaki aquí, ordeno iruzen por lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Después de algún tiempo hitomi se encontraba tan agotada ya que había practicado por un buen rato, cuando en eso una persona apareció a su delante.

Jejeje, todo ha terminado, dijo Iruka mientras se reía entre dientes.

Ah, iruka-sensei, ya me descubriste y solo tuve tiempo para aprender una técnica, dijo hitomi

 _Valla al parecer ha estado practicando aquí, todo este tiempo y puedo ver lo duro que ha estado trabajando,_ pensó Iruka.

Por cierto donde está tu hermano, pregunto iruka.

Él se encuentra en mi casa, dijo hitomi algo nerviosa.

Escucha, Iruka sensei quiero mostrartes este increíble jutsu y vas a dejar que me gradué junto con mi hermano, ya que no quiero que el vuelva a perder un año más por mi culpa, así que todo estará bien, ya que quien aprende un Jutsu de este rollo pasa, dijo hitomi.

"¿Huh? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" pregunto iruka.

Mizuki-sensei, nos lo dijo a mí y a mi oni-chan, dijo hitomi.

De repente, todo se volvió tan claro para Iruka, luego no paso mucho tiempo cuando en eso iruka empuja a hitomi al suelo cuando lo golpearon con un ataque de kunai, en eso hitomi se quedó paralizada al ver aquello.

Así que así son las cosas, ¿eh? Debería haberlo sabido, dijo Iruka mientras miraba a Mizuki pero este también estaba siendo acompañado por dos personas.

Esperen un minuto, qué está pasando aquí y quiénes son esos dos, dijo hitomi.

Hitomi, corre y por ningún motivo le des el pergamino a Mizuki ya que él te uso para que lo robes por él ya que ese pergamino contiene jutsus prohibido, que podría poner a esta aldea en grave peligro dijo Iruka.

En eso hitomi al oír aquello tiene un recuerdo.

[Flash back]

Hitomi no te atrevas a hacer esa locura ya que ese estúpido no es alguien de confianza al igual que el resto de las personas, dijo naruto mientras miraba fijamente a misuki.

Oni-chan, estas exagerando al decir esas cosas de misuki-sensei, dijo hitomi.

Exageración o no, ese sujeto es capaz de traicionar a cualquier persona con tal de poder obtener algo de poder, dijo naruto.

[Fin del flash back]

En eso hitomi ve con algo de odio a misuki.

Hitomi solo dame el pergamino, y no le hagas caso a iruka, ya que él y toda la aldea te han estado mintiendo toda tu vida al igual que a tu hermano desde el decreto de hace 12 años, dijo misuki.

No le digas, ya que está prohibido gritó Iruka.

Y que es eso, pregunto hitomi.

El decreto es que nadie puede decirles que el Zorro de Nueve Colas está dentro de ustedes dos, el espíritu de zorro que mató a los padres de Iruka y destruyó nuestro pueblo, dijo Mizuki, mientras se mataba de risa.

Y eso que, yo ya lo sabía, dijo hitomi, haciendo callar a misuki.

Como lo sabias, pregunto misuki.

Mi oni-chan me lo dijo, respondió hitomi.

No importa, tú y ese estúpido de iruka morirán, aquí y me llevare el pergamino con migo, grito iruka, mientras empezaba a sacar una de las fuma shuriken, que tenía en su espalda, al igual que los otros dos empezaron a sacar unas katanas.

No permitiré que toques a iruka-sensei, dijo hitomi, mientras empezaba a soltar una aura roja al igual que su cabello empezaba a levantarse sus cabellos como si tuvieran vida propia.

No me hagas reír monstruo, dijo mikuki, lanzando el fuma shuriken hacia donde estaba ella, en eso iruka al ver aquello estaba a punto de correr hacia donde estaba hitomi y así protegerla sin embargo se parró cuando vio que dé la espalda de hitomi salieron unas especies de cadenas que detuvo la fuma shurike.

Que es eso, dijo uno de los ninjas que estaba con misuki, cuando en eso fue atravesado por varias barras negras en todo el cuerpo matándolo al instante.

Qué demonios, dijo el otro ninjas cuando en eso apareció delante de el naruto para luego propinarle una patada, mandándolo hacia atrás.

Hitomi encárgate de este sujeto, y yo me encargare de aquel, dijo naruto mientras daba un salto en dirección del otro ninja.

En eso hitomi en cuestión de segundo aparece delante de misuki, para luego darle un poderoso golpe en el rostro mandándolo a hacerle estrellar con el suelo, luego de eso hitomi se apoyó en una de las ramas para luego saltar hacia donde estaba misuki, en eso este reacciono rápido su salió rápido de aquel lugar, en eso hitomi una vez que choco el suelo con su pie se produjo un pequeño cráter.

Qué demonios, dijo misuki, pero en eso el reacciono rápido para volver a esquivar otro golpe con algo de dificultad, pero en eso hitomi vuelve a atacarlo sin dejarle ninguna ventaja de contar atacar, cosa que misuki apenas esquivaba los golpes, pero en eso él pudo darle un golpe en el estómago para luego mandarla a estrellarse con uno de los árboles.

En eso cuando hitomi volvió a levantarse del árbol, en eso sus lentes se cayeron de su rostro, en eso misuki y iruka, pudieron ver que los ojos de hitomi eran rojos al igual que tenía un circulo de color negro y en medio de este había una pupila de color negro.

Que son esos hojos, pensaron misuki y iruka, al mismo tiempo, cuando en eso un poco lejos de ellos se escuchó una gran explosión haciendo sacar de sus pensamientos a ambos ninjas.

Que paso haya, dijo iruka.

Pero en eso iruka, pudo ver que debajo de misuki salieron algunas cadenas que atraparon a misuki, para luego de eso empezar a apretarlo, haciendo gritar a misuki.

En eso iruka, al ver eso rápidamente va hacia donde estaba hitomi, para luego de eso abrasarla.

Hitomi detente, no lo hagas, dijo iruka.

Y en eso hitomi al oír la voz de iruka rápidamente sale de su transe, perdiendo control de sus cadenas, y estas desaparecieron al igual que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Iruka-sensei, dijo hitomi, para luego de eso apoyarse en el pecho de iruka, para luego empesgar a llorar.

Tranquila, ya todo paso, dijo iruka, en eso después de un tiempo ella dejo de llorar.

Ya te encuentras bien, pregunto iruka.

Si, respondió hitomi.

Bueno será mejor que vallamos hacia donde está tu hermano, y para asi poder ir a donde el hokage, dijo iruka, por lo cual hitomi asiente con la cabeza y una vez que estaban a punto de dar un paso se detuvieron al escuchar una voz.

Maldito monstruo, tú e iruka me las pagaran, dijo misuki, mientras de su porta kunai saco unos kunai y estos estaban amarados a unos papeles bomba.

En eso iruka al ver aquello estaba a punto de agarrar a hitomi para salir de aquel lugar cuando en eso vio que naruto apareció al lado de misuki, y este sostenía una katana, para luego de eso cortarle la cabeza, para luego salpicarle la sangre en todo el rostro y el cuerpo de naruto.

En eso naruto empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba hitomi, pero esta al ver aquel asesinato y la sangre que su hermano tenia ella se desmallo.

Algunos minutos después iruka se encontraba en la torre del hokage dando su reporte de como hitomi había sido engañada por uno de sus maestros para que robaran ese pergamino con la promesa de que así lograrían pasar el examen de la academia, sin embargo también tuvo que contarles de que hitomi y naruto demostraron una gran fuerza, sin embargo naruto tuvo que matar a misuki por haber roto una de las leyes que había impuesto sobre el decreto, claro que tuvo que omitir algunas cosas sobre aquellos ojos que hitomi tenía, al igual que el que naruto tenía escondido bajo aquellas vendas.

Ya veo, bueno puedes retirarte, dijo iruzen, por lo cual iruka asintió con la cabeza y se fue del lugar.

Ya se a que Genin quiero en mi equipo, fue el único pensamiento que paso por la mente de uno de los ninjas.

Continuara.


	3. capitulo 2

**_capitulo 2_**

 _ **Las siguientes horas fueron una lucha campal de afirmaciones y retractaciones del porque no podían estar en el mismo equipo y el por qué no podían estar separados los gemelos Uzumaki, hasta que todos escucharon una voz.**_

 _ **Yo me hare responsable de la supervisión de los dos gemelos Uzumakis, dijo una voz, en eso el salón permaneció en un silencio anormal cuando se terminó aquellas palabras.**_

 _ **Estas segura de esto, pregunto iruzen.**_

 _ **Si, respondió aquella persona.**_

 _ **Ya veo, pero te tengo que decir que él no podrá estar en tu equipo, dijo iruzen.**_

 _ **Eso lo tengo muy en claro, dijo aquella persona.**_

 _ **Entonces podrías decir el por qué los quieres además de saber del último integrante que tienes en mente, pregunto iruzen.**_

 _ **Claro que si hokage-sama, bueno, por lo que oímos hoy ellos tiene más que lo necesario para pertenecer a mi equipo, comenzando por hitomi uzumaki, ella logro llegar al lugar donde se encuentran los pergaminos más seguros de la aldea y lograr escapar con el pergamino fuera de la aldea, además que ella ha demostrado en varias ocasiones ser más hábiles que los mismos AMBUS, además está el hecho que ella tiene una fuerza descomunal cuando entra en un estado de trance, según lo que hemos podido ver en una ocasión hace un año atrás, además de que iruka nos volvió a contar sobre aquello en día de hoy, en el caso de naruto uzumaki, en eso todos al oír aquello se callaron ante la mención de aquel nombre, él ha demostrado tener muchas habilidades y entre la más conocida es el asesinato, ya que con un buen entrenamiento podría ser una verdadera máquina de asesinato, pero según mis sospechas él ya lo es, además del hecho que él tiene muchas habilidades aún desconocidas por lo que pude notar en estos dos años que lo estuve vigilado, entre ellos está el ser un ninja sensorial, además de que no sabemos de aquel secreto que tiene bajo aquella venda que tiene, pero si eso no es lo más convincente, hay que aclarar que si a naruto lo colocamos en otro equipo estoy más que segura que cuando el pierda el control ante cualquiera provocación el no dudara en matar a todas las personas que están a su alrededor ya sea aliados o enemigos, como lo que sucedió hace dos años atrás, ya que la única que lo puede detener es su hermana hitomi, dijo aquella persona, en eso todos al escuchar eso empezaron a asustarse, ya que aquel suceso seguía fresco en las mentes de ellos al igual que de varios aldeanos.**_

 _ **Tienes mucha razón, pero ahora cual sería el tercer integrante, pregunto iruzen.**_

 _ **Bueno mi elección seria, en eso aquella persona empezó a comentarle sobre las habilidades del tercer integrante.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar, naruto estaba caminando por medio de un bosque pero en eso aparece un enorme oso que se abalanza hacia donde el, pero en eso naruto saca rápido su katana para luego de eso cortarle una de sus patas, haciendo que el oso caiga y de un rugido de dolor, en eso naruto da un salto para luego clavar su katana en el corazón matándolo al instante.**_

 _ **Estúpido oso, dijo naruto para luego dar otro salto y caer cerca de un enorme árbol.**_

 _ **En eso naruto empezó a ver hacia todos lados y una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie a los alrededores el empezó a hacer un sello de mano, y en eso aquel árbol empezó a moverse hacia un lado, y en eso se podía ver un agujero en el suelo que tenía algunas escaleras que iban hacia abajo por lo cual naruto empezó a bajar.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo naruto una vez que llego al final de las escaleras empezó a caminar por unos pasajes y mientras iba avanzando se podía escuchar gritos de personas al igual de algunas vestías, también se podía sentir la sangre y el olor de cuerpos en descomposición, en eso naruto pudo ver algunas puertas y en eso de una de ellas salió una persona que tenía el pelo blanco al igual que tenía unas gafas.**_

 _ **Valla naruto que haces aquí, pregunto kabuto.**_

 _ **Kabuto llévame a donde esta orochimaru, ordeno naruto.**_

 _ **Siempre tan agresivo verdad, bueno sígueme, dijo kabuto, y en eso empezó a caminar seguido de naruto, después de varios minutos llegaron a una puerta por lo cual kabuto ingreso seguido de naruto, y en eso naruto pudo ver un enorme cuarto que tenía varias máquinas medicas al igual que había en el medio de la habitación un cuerpo recostado en una mesa, y este tenía todo el pecho abierto por la mitad.**_

 _ **Kukukuku, naruto-kun a que debo tu visita, pregunto orochimaru que salía de una de las puertas que hay había y este tenía un pergamino en sus manos.**_

 _ **Quiero saber, el por qué mandaste a un estúpido a que llegara a robar esto, dijo naruto mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su porta kunai, para luego arrojarlo hacia el.**_

 _ **Que es esto pregunto orochimaru, mientras atrapaba el pergamino.**_

 _ **Ese es una copia del pergamino prohibido, dijo naruto mientras se acercaba hacia aquel cuerpo.**_

 _ **Kukukuku, entonces eso quiere decir que acabaste con él, dijo orochimaru.**_

 _ **Eso ya lo debes saber, ya que pude sentir a una de tus malditas serpientes que estaba en ese lugar, dijo naruto, mientras empezaba a levantar unos papeles que estaban cerca de aquel cuerpo y para luego empezar a leerlo.**_

 _ **Tienes razón naruto-kun, use a ese sujeto para que me trajera este pergamino, pero creo que me equivoque en usarlo, pero no importa ya que tú me lo has traído, dijo orochimaru, mientras empezaba a leer el pergamino, y en eso el empezó a relamerse los labios al ver una de esas técnicas que hay habían.**_

 _ **Por cierto orochimaru que tratas de sacar de este sujeto, dijo naruto, mientras seguía leyendo aquellos papeles.**_

 _ **Trato de averiguar el por qué ese sujeto no pudo resistir a las células del primero, y eso que él era un senju que por parte de su abuelo, dijo orochimaru.**_

 _ **Ya veo, dijo naruto, mientras dejaba aquellos papeles, para luego de ello empezó a irse de aquella habitación.**_

 _ **Ya te vas naruto-kun, pregunto orochimaru.**_

 _ **Aun no, dijo naruto, mientras salía de la habitación.**_

 _ **Kabuto, dijo orochimaru.**_

 _ **Que se le ofrece orochimaru-sama, dijo kabuto.**_

 _ **Ve por unos nuevos juguetes para que naruto se distraiga, dijo orochimaru, mientras guardaba el pergamino que naruto le había dado en uno de sus bolsillos, para luego de ello dirigirse hacia aquel cuerpo.**_

 _ **Como ordene orochimaru-sama, dijo kabuto, mientras daba media vuelta para luego salir de aquel lugar.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente hitomi se levantaba de la cama, la ansiedad no le permitía volver a dormir por lo que decidió empezar a preparar el desayuno.**_

 _ **hitomi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, no solo había podido dominar un Ninjutsu avanzado, sino que también a ojos de Iruka eran más que simples estudiantes, porque estuvo dispuesto a protegerlos aunque le costara la vida. Para ella era algo impensable y nunca nadie antes lo hizo por ella.**_

 _ **Todo parecía un sueño, se llevaba la mano cada cierto tiempo hacia el cuello para comprobar que la insignia seguía ahí y no lo había alucinado, se dispuso a ir a despertar a su hermano cuando el desayuno estuvo listo.**_

 _ **Onii-chan por favor levántate, hay que desayunar e ir a la academia, pero en eso hitomi no pudo terminar la oración por qué al ingresar no estaba su hermano en su cuarto.**_

 _ **Luego de eso ella empezó a asustarse al no ver a su hermano en ese lugar, pero en eso ella se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su hermano.**_

 _ **Hitomi ya llegue, dijo naruto mientras cerraba la puerta, en eso hitomi rápidamente corrió hacia la cuerta en eso ella se asustó al ver que su hermano tenía la ropa algo destrozada, en eso naruto al ver eso rápidamente se dio cuenta.**_

 _ **No te preocupes hermana, esto me lo hice cuando estaba entrenando, ahora si me disculpas me iré a duchar, dijo naruto mientras empezaba a irse hacia la ducha.**_

 _ **Pero en eso naruto cuando dio unos cuantos pasos el sintió un aura maligna, cosa que en eso naruto empezó a sudar mientras daba la vuelta, en eso el solo pudo ver un poderoso golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared.**_

 _ **Después de unos segundos naruto se empezó a levantar de aquel lugar.**_

 _ **Y eso porque fue, pregunto naruto.**_

 _ **Por preocuparme, respondió hitomi mientras se iba de ahí para luego de eso sentarse en la mesa y empezar a desayunar.**_

 _ **Luego de algunos minutos hitomi ya había terminado de desayunar por lo cual decidió ir a lavar lo que había usado, y mientras lo hacia ella, aun no podía sacárselo de la mente, de donde había sacado aquellas cadenas.**_

 _ **Aunque después de pensarlo ella pensó que era una de las técnicas que tenía su otro yo, ya que ella no estaba loca como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía cuando aparecía "su otro lado, la cual era su yo malvado", ya que aquella parte de ella se había formado hace cuatro años atrás cuando vio que su hermano había sido gravemente lastimado, ya que aquel día ella por un tiempo empezó a odiar a todos los habitantes de konoha, pero luego de eso ella desistió de aquella idea de hacer en contra de los aldeanos, cuando iruzen le había explicado además de haberle pedido perdón, por ello solo estaba un poco preocupada ya que podría lastimar a otras personas si su otro yo salía, pero después de pensarlo por algunos minutos, ella se tranquilizó al recordar que solo salía cuando su hermano la hacía enojar, cuando su hermano no le quería ayudar en alguna travesura, o cuando no le prestaba mucha atención cuando él estába entrenando o cuando le presta atención a aquellas dos chicas.**_

 _ **Bueno, supongo que mi oni-chan, se lo merece, dijo hitomi en un susurro mientras colocaba su plato en su respectivo lugar.**_

 _ **Hitomi, y estas lista ya que es hora de irnos, dijo naruto mientras empezaba a salir por la puerta ya que naruto ya estaba listo y con una nueva ropa.**_

 _ **Espérame oni-chan, dijo hitomi, mientras dejaba su delantal encima de la mesa para luego correr hacia donde estaba su hermano.**_

 _ **No paso mucho tiempo cuando en eso ambos llegaron a la academia. Aunque cuando llegaron hitomi se sintió algo incómoda, cuando ingreso al salón ya que todos se les quedaron viéndolos, hitomi no creía que ellos supieran del incidente de ayer en la noche y como gracias a ello Iruka los aprobó, pero aun así ella se sentía incomoda al recibir todas esas miradas, en eso naruto se dio cuenta que su hermana se estaba volviendo a poner nerviosa, y en eso el rápidamente les dio una mirada asesina a todos los genis y estos al ver aquello rápidamente volvieron su vista al frente.**_

 _ **En eso hitomi, solo pudo agradecer a su hermano mentalmente para luego de eso se fue a sentar a su lugar de siempre, el cual era en el escritorio más alejado del maestro, mientras que naruto iba por su detrás a paso lento.**_

 _ **Cuando hitomi llego a su asiento ella estaba viendo a su hermano que iba subiendo lentamente, pero se veía que su único ojo empezaba a serrarse lentamente ya que el sueño le estaba ganando, cuando en eso los ojos de hitomi se abrieron como platos, ya que nunca se había imaginado ni en sus sueños más bizarros al ver aquello.**_

 _ **Naruto iba caminando hacia donde estaba su hermana, cuando en eso naruto tropezó en una de las gradas cuando en eso se desbalanceo para luego caer en uno de los escritorios terminando su caída en un "Beso" en la boca con Sasuke uchiha.**_

 _ **En eso hitomi no pudo aguantar la risa y estaba segura que la habían escuchado en todo el salón.**_

 _ **Nunca voy a olvidarlo y mucho menos voy a dejar que lo olvide mi Onii-chan, pensó hitomi con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios.**_

 _ **En eso naruto recobro la conciencia y rápidamente se alejó de Sasuke, al igual que este pero sin embargo Sasuke por alguna razón tenía un teme sonrojo, pero en eso se escuchó una voz.**_

 _ **Baka, estúpido, Shannaro dijo sakura, ya que había sido la primera en recobrar el habla después de esa escena y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a naruto esta cae al suelo al recibir un golpe de parte de naruto.**_

 _ **Estúpida mocosa no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero será mejor que no te metas conmigo, ya que te puedo matar, dijo naruto mientras empezaba a sacar un kunai de su porta kunai y lo apuntaba hacia ella.**_

 _ **En eso sakura empezó a temblar al ver aquello, y más al ver que naruto se estaba acercando a paso lento.**_

 _ **Naruto, ve a sentarte que vamos a comenzar, dijo iruka ya que acababa de llegar y vio cómo se estaba desarrollando aquello, aunque él quería intervenir ante aquello, pero en eso recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer, además de lo que había echo naruto hace algunos años atrás.**_

 _ **Y no era de menos ya que casi en toda la aldea le tenía miedo ante lo que había pasado hace dos años atrás.**_

 _ **[Flash back]**_

 _ **Iruka se estaba recogiendo de la academia rumbo a su casa, pero en eso pudo ver a hitomi que estaba siendo sujetado por el cabello por parte de un ninja, pero en eso el no quiso meterse en aquello, cuando en eso estaba a punto de irse, pero en eso pudo escuchar los llantos de hitomi, y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que ella estaba llorando y que su cabello había sido cortado en eso también pudo ver a otros aldeanos al igual que otro ninja que se estaban acercando hacia ella con intenciones de pegarla, en eso él quiso intervenir cuando en eso él se paralizo al ver que hay había aparecido naruto de la nada.**_

 _ **En eso naruto al ver que su hermana estaba llorando al igual que pudo ver que su cabello estaba cortado, se empezó a enfurecer y al igual que sus puños empezaban a apretarse hasta el grado que e empezaba a salir algo de sangre.**_

 _ **Malditos ustedes se atrevieron a lastimar a mi hermana, esto no se los perdonare, grito naruto.**_

 _ **Cállate monstruo tu no podrías hacernos na, pero no pudo terminar aquel hombre sus palabras cuando había sido decapitado.**_

 _ **En eso los demás aldeanos al ver aquello se paralizaron, al igual que iruka, ya que él no podía creer lo que había visto, pero no fue todo ya que luego de eso naruto se lanzó hacia todos ellos llenando a matarlos, aunque alguno ninjas empezaron a arrojar sus kunai y shuriken pero naruto los esquivaba con una gran facilidad, para luego de eso matarlos sin piedad, mientras que los otros aldeanos querían escapar pero no podían ya que naruto aparecía a su detrás o al frente de ellos para luego matarlos, ya sea cortándoles ambos brazos, la cabeza, o simplemente les apuñalaba en el corazón, en eso iruka quería ir a detenerlo, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que corriera pero aun así él no podía moverse de aquel lugar al ver aquella masacre, en eso cuando aparecieron algunos ambus estos se abalanzaron hacia naruto para luego de ello empezaron a pelear aunque ellos tenían la ventaja, y llegaron a herirlo y cuando están a punto de acabar con la vida de naruto, los ambus habían chocado con una especie de barrera, que estaba protegiendo a naruto, pero eso no fue todo ya que de la nada cayeron al suelo como si fueran aplastados, mientras empezaban a gritar, poco a poco sus cuerpos eran más aplastados en el suelo, para luego de ellos iruka pudo escuchar que los huesos de aquellos ambus se habían roto y que habían muerto.**_

 _ **En eso iruka no daba crédito ante aquello, pero en eso más se paralizo cuando en eso naruto ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y en eso pudo ver que naruto se estaba acercando hacia él, por lo cual pensó que era su fin, cuando en eso pudo ver que hitomi se puso enfrente de él, para así detener a su hermano.**_

 _ **Oni-chan, por favor detente, y no le hagas nada a iruka-sensei, dijo hitomi mientras empezaba a derramar más lágrimas de sus ojos.**_

 _ **En eso iruka al ver aquello se sintió aliviado al ver que naruto le había echo caso para luego de eso naruto se acercó hacia su hermana para luego de ello cargarla entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **Agradece a mi hermana ya que ella te aprecia demasiado, aunque tú le odiaras por llevar una carga que ella no pidió llevar, dijo naruto mientras desaparecía del lugar.**_

 _ **[Fin del flash back]**_

 _ **Hitomi por favor puedes controlar a tu hermano, dijo iruka, mientras miraba a naruto con algo de miedo.**_

 _ **Oni-chan, déjala por favor, dijo hitomi, por lo cual naruto al escuchar aquello se detuvo, para luego de ello se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse al lado de su hermana, aunque de reojo vio a iruka con algo de ira, ya que el había intervenido en darle una lección a sakura.**_

 _ **Luego de eso después de que el ambiente se tranquilizara, iruka seguía algo nervioso pero aun así el decidió empezar a revisar la lista con las alineaciones de los nuevos equipos, lo que hiso que se acordara de algo que al principio no le dio importancia pero después de ver la escena de hace unos minutos, Muchas dudas se agolparon en su cabeza pero ya no se podía hacer nada y esperaba que ella sepa en lo que se estaba metiendo.**_

 _ **Muy bien, antes que algo más pase voy a decir como quedaron las alineaciones de los equipos, recuerden que estas alineaciones son definitivas y no es muy probable que se puedan cambiar, dijo iruka.**_

 _ **En eso hitomi al escuchar aquellas palabras, un pensamiento perturbador e inimaginable apareciera en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Es muy probable que me asignen a un equipo en donde no se encuentre mi Onii-chan, pensó hitomi, y con ese pensamiento en la mente ella se sumergió en su habitual aura de depresión, para luego de ello, ella apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y sobre estos puso su cabeza viendo fijamente a la mesa, ya no quería seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaba lo que sentía era el final de su vida.**_

 _ **Tranquilízate hitomi todo saldrá bien, dijo naruto, pero aun así ella aunque escuchara esas palabras de su hermano no se podía tranquilizar.**_

 _ **Los Genin asignados al equipo número 7 son Sasuke Uchiha, sai, y sakura haruno, y en eso ella pudo escuchar como sakura empezó a gritar, que el amor lo supera do y cosas por el estilo que no era nada entendible, y su Jounnin sensei es hatake kakashi.**_

 _ **Los Genin asignados al equipo número 8 son Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abúrame y Hinata hyuga, y su jounnin sensei es kurenai yui.**_

 _ **Los Genin asignados al equipo número 10 son Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka, y su Jounnin sensei es azuma sarutobi.**_

 _ **Los Genin asignados al equipo número 11 Naruto Uzumaki, hitomi Uzumaki, en eso hitomi no pudo creer las palabras de Iruka, ya que estába muy feliz, tan feliz que levanto su cabeza con una notable sonrisa y un notable rubor de felicidad por que no se va a tener que separar de su Onii-chan.**_

 _ **Y Yakumo Kurama, finalizo iruka, en eso hitomi con aquellas últimas palabras del maestro se petrifico hitomi, ya que hitomi sabía que yakumo, al igual que Hinata, estaban enamoradas de su hermano y eso le molestaba mucho, además de que su hermano hablaba con ellas con naturalidad.**_

 _ **continuara.**_


End file.
